With Arms Wide Open
by Hiding Secret Smiles
Summary: What would happen if I just left, and never came back at all? What would you do if you see me' She smiled. 'I'd let you in with arms wide open...'


Hello. Well, here is my first story. I hope it's good. This story took me just two days since I kind of had a small trouble choosing the lyrics...anyway, enjoy!

"Neh" Someone talking

'Neh' Someone thinking

_Neh Lyrics_

_

* * *

_

_Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change _

A figure moved through the forest, jumping tree to tree as he moved to a specific area. The dark forest covered him as he moved quickly, his black outfit helping him disguise into the forest.

In a quick flash, a kunai had been thrown at him, nearly hitting him. He stopped, then paused as he got out his own weapon. Soon, another figure had emerged through the dark forest, weapons already prepared in hand. In a quick flash, their eyes met, and smirks exchanged.

"Nice to see you again," one figure said, her weapons out and hands in defense.

"Hn."

The two charged at one another, their kunais ready. One kunai clashed with the other as they jumped back, and jumped towards each other again. The woman figure kicked the other figure, but her leg was blocked by his hands. He grabbed her leg and gave her a push, making her fly towards the tree.

She stopped herself by grabbing a nearby branch and swung back towards the man. He smirked as he saw her come back, his hands put in attack.

As she finally came close to him, they both grabbed each others hands, stopping the punches that were aimed to each other. They both smirked again, knowing what they would do next.

The woman freed her hands and jumped away, preparing more weapons from her black night outfit.

The man smirked as he stared at her body. The black outfit was tight as he could see, and all her curves were revealed. There was a cloaked hood on her head, covering her hair but her eyes could be seen. He stared at them for a second, memorizing the shiny orbs. As he looked a little bit, he noticed her breasts. They had seemed bigger then before now...Then, as he looked down, he saw her slim legs that the outfit dared show for him only.

As he looked at her, she took her chance to strike. In a split second, she appeared in front of him and sent a punch to his ribs, sending him a couple of feet away. The man was shocked, his distraction had given her an upper turn.

"Baka," she muttered under breath, causing the man to raise an eyebrow. He moved quickly and moved back towards her and sent a soft punch that made her move a foot. She stared at him for a moment and then ducked and sent a kick to his knees, which he had not expected.

He nearly fell but used his hands to make a flip and land back on his feet. She stared at him, almost letting out a yawn of boredom.

He stared at her for a moment and then threw a shuriken at her, and she quickly dodged it. As she looked to the spot of where he had been, she didn't see him. She looked left and right and tried to find any hint of chakra, but found none. Hands prepared, she was ready for what he had to throw at her.

He jumped from a high tree, ready to attack her but she sent a kunai at him, and he disappeared into a puff of smoke, a log found in his place. Then, more cloaked figures of the man came, quicker and at a smaller time period each time.

When she had finished off his latest batch of clones, she realized his plan. He had tried to get her without her weapons. As quick as she could, she ran to some of her weapons, gathering them and placing them in her pouch. Using her hands this time, she blocked every clone's attack that was sent to her.

As she was busy with his clones, the cloaked man moved slowly towards her, ready to give a surprise attack. He was surprised himself as he saw the cloaked woman that had fought all his clones disappear, rocks in her place.

_I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face _

"Your not as easy as I thought," he mumbled to himself, a smirk of challenge on his face.

"About time you notice," he heard and spun around, blocking a kick that was meant to hit his face. He grabbed her leg and threw her on his shoulder, making her let out a small yelp. "What are you doing?" she asked, curiosity filled in her voice.

He looked over at her face and smirked.

"You should know exactly," he whispered, sending small chills down her spine. He smirked as he felt the chill.

"Mou!" she whined. "Do you always have to be this way after training?"

"Yes," he said as he set her down and stared at her face. He took off her hood and brushed away her hair as it fell in front of her eyes. "But we won't if you don't want to..."

The way he talked caused her to brush a bit. She looked at his face as he smirked. Then, a wicked idea came to mind and she smirked this time.

"Of course I want to," she said seductively. "Dear boy," she whispered as she brought her body closer to him, brushing her breasts against his chest. He nearly blushed at the contact. Then she brought her hand to his chest and gently pushed him to the tree. She pushed her body to his, grinding into him. This time, he blushed at the contact.

She removed his hood, revealing his face. Every week, a couple of times, they would meet this way. Secretly. And sometimes, she would play the seducer, and today was her day.

She put her hands on his head, messaging the roots on his scalp. She saw him bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a moan, and smirked. Then, she moved her hands against his neck, wrapping them around. Slowly, she pushed her lower body towards his again and he let out a small groan. Then, he looked into her eyes.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open _

She was playing with him, he could tell, and yet, he enjoyed it. He enjoyed every moment with her. The secret meetings, the outside time they spend together, the training, the missions. All of it. Every small moment brought him together, making him smile, laugh and be himself.

Slowly, he let out another groan. She smirked as she heard it, like music to the ears. Today he was the toy, today he was her toy. But it was more then that. He wasn't just a toy. He was the man she chose to cherish all her life and care for. He was hers. She was his. No matter what, she would never give up on him, and finally, after years of waiting, all her hard work finally paid off.

_With arms wide open _

"Already worked up?" she asked with her seductive voice. "I haven't even kissed you yet..."

"Correction," he groaned, confusing her. In a split moment, he moved his lips to hers and kissed her, surprising her. Slowly, she closed her eyes and responded to the kiss. As he moved his tongue on her lower lip, she opened her mouth and let him in. He brushed his tongue against hers and soon he began to explore her whole cavern. When he was done, he broke away, and in a shallow voice said, "**I **haven't kissed you yet."

She blushed under his gaze and turned her head away. He took this chance to kiss her neck and she nearly gasped. He smirked against her skin and soon bit into her beck. She let out a moan as he sucked up the blood with his tongue, leaving her with a hickey. This time, she bit her lower lip to stop another moan from coming out.

"Mou!" she whined again. "It's supposed to be my turn!"

"I don't think so," he said with a smirk as he bit down on her skin again. Thinking of any possible ways, the woman pulled one of her hands down and brushed it against his inner thigh. Slowly, she reached his spot as his breath hitched and he started to pant. She smirked.

Then, without hesitation or warning, he touched her core. Her breath hitched and he smirked. He then grabbed her waist and swung her over his shoulder again, causing her to squeak this time.

Slowly, as he walked towards their home, a small amount of rain began to pour through the grounds. He quickened his pace and slowly changed her position to bridal style as he carried her.

* * *

When they finally made it to their home, he set her down and took off his jacket and then hers. As soon as he hung her jacket up, she had already attacked him with a surge of kisses. He was not surprised by her plan of revenge.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life _

Slowly, the two walked into their bedroom, a series of kisses already being planted in any piece of flesh they could see. The woman quickly pushed the man on the bed and crawled on top of him, a smile worn on her face. She watched his face as she sat on top. Curiosity touched her features as she gently brushed her fingers on his face. She touched his eyes as he closed them, his lips, his nose. Then, slowly, she brought her face down to his and gently kissed his lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brushed his tongue into her mouth, enjoying her taste.

She held his face sweetly as he stood up, her coming up with him. When they broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared at her face. Her long hair had been a bit messy and some was on her face from the rain. Her eyes, those sweet emerald orbs, was in a small daze and there was a smile on her warm lips.

He brought her down as he went on top of her. Slowly, he picked up the wet black shirt that she had worn and took it off. She slowly followed suit and took off his shirt. Slowly, she brushed her feather light fingers on his chest, creating small patterns.

He stared at her chest before bringing his hands behind her back, ready to unclasp the bra that she was wearing. Slowly, he took it off and released her breasts, already hard from the cold. They weren't big and they weren't small, but in his eyes, they were perfect. Carefully, he brought one breast to his mouth and she let out a small moan. Her hands moved to his scalp and then to his neck as he kissed the center. He then kissed the other one, causing her to moan again.

Carefully, she brought her hands to his head and picked it up, making him to face her. She brought her lips to his into another sweet kiss. Her hands moved down to his pants as she unzipped them and pushed them down a couple of inches. Her mind was busy with the current kiss they were sharing.

He had yet to notice that she had already unzipped his pants but that thought was ignored. Her kiss was mind-blowing. It was sweet, passionate and it carefully expressed her love for him. He had yet to express his feelings towards her. Not in a lustful and rough way, but in a sweet way as she does. He had yet to kiss her with such gentleness.

_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything _

She broke the kiss and licked her lower lip, enjoying the taste of his lips. He moved his hand to her hair, brushing them in a sweet and caring way. His touch sent an electric feeling up her spine.

She titled her head to the side and moved her lips to his neck, memorizing his favorite spot. Then, she moved her lips to his collar and kissed him there.

He, in the moment, began to pant at her kisses. He moved his hands back to her core, rubbing through the fabric of her pants. It was her turn to pant.

Her breath hitched as he did so, but she didn't stop from her kisses. Then, she felt him put his hands on her pants, ready to unzip them.

"No," she said. He picked his head to hers and stared at her, confused. "Not yet. Please. Just wait a little bit more."

He nodded, saying yes to her plead. It was hard for him to say no to her.

She stared at his face for a spare moment. Then she touched it again and moved her hands down to his neck on the spot of the hickey. She sweetly kissed it, and then moved to another spot, leaving another hickey. He stood up a bit more, not wanting to end her attack on his neck. Carefully, he removed his pants and through them aside. She pushed herself on top of him and pushed her hands to his length.

"Sak..!"

She smiled sweetly as she brought her fingers to the top of his boxers, ready to push them down.

"Sakura!" he said as he began to pant, sweat already pouring down his face. She smiled sweetly at him as she looked down on his already pulsing length. Carefully, she moved both of his legs apart and moved her head down. Then quickly, she picked up his length and gave it a squeeze. "Sakura!"

"Don't worry," she assured him. "Ill be gentle."

She first kissed his tip, squeezing it a bit more. Then, she put him in her mouth, slowly as if she was torturing him.

"Tease!" he hissed.

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open _

She smirked.

"And you like it," she said, and with that, she pulled his whole length in her mouth. In a quicker pace, she bobbed her head up and down his length, enjoying his taste even more. But before she could fully taste him, he picked her up by her shoulders and flipped them over.

"Not this time Sa-ku-ra," he said, saying her name syllable by syllable.

_With arms wide open _

He brought himself down to her stomach and touched her softly.

"Have you gained some weight, Sa-ku-ra?" he said, smirking teasingly. She looked down at him and pouted.

"Not funny S.."

He quickly brought his head up and kissed her before she could say more. She responded to the kiss quickly but still pouted.

"Your still beautiful to me," he said as they broke the kiss, making her blush pink just like her hair. He moved back down and began to unzip her pants, ready to push them off. "Sa-ku-ra," he said again, making her look at him.

"Mou, what is it now?" she asked, pouting at him. He smirked and pushed her pants away.

"What cute underwear," he said as he looked at her pink underwear with Hello Kitty. She blushed.

He touched the straps and soon grabbed each one from both of her sides. He pushed her underwear down and soon, it was off.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"If I had fully left and never come back, and one day, you find me, what would you do?" he asked. She stared at him and smiled. Her hands slowly brought him up and she let out another cute smile.

"_With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open..wide open_"

Then, she kissed him on the lips, making him smile during their kiss.

"Do.."

"Go ahead," she said, interrupting him again. "I'm ready."

He nodded and brought her down, him on top. Slowly, he slid into her.

She put her hands on his head, pushing him closer to her, a moan already escaping her lips.

"Sa..."

"Sakura," he groaned as he began to move in and out. There was no pain in his moves, no regret. His pace quickened as he heard her moan again, her fingers already digging into his back. She closed her eyes as she felt him move inside her again, her walls tightening.

"Sa!" her mouth moaned. She could not finish his name, the pleasure was too much. Inside, she felt a small ball of pleasure forming. She moaned again as he came down to her, pushing himself even more then before. She took her strength that she had, gathered it, and switched their positions, making her on top. "My turn on making you scream," she said.

She pushed his length inside of her, making him groan. She stayed in that position for a moment as her walls tightened, torturing him. She continued this torture, making him moan each time she did so. Then, she changed her pace. Her pace became faster, causing him to grunt. His hands moved to her hips as he pushed her down even farther, causing them both to moan at the same time.

"Sakura," he grunted, feeling himself coming.

"Just a little bit more," she panted. As she gave out another grunt, she felt a small memories seep through, as if her passing was going to be just a second later.

_If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands _

In her final thrust, she let out a scream of pleasure as her juices spilled, him following after as he entered a seed in her. Her body collapsed on top of his, both of them sweaty and tired from their activity.

Carefully, he took their blankets and wrapped in around themselves, letting her sleep on top of him. He looked at her face for a spare moment, giving her a small kiss on a forehead.

"I love you..."

* * *

The sun filled the room as it shined through the window. Letting out a small moan, she pulled the blankets higher and snuggled closer to the warmth next to her. Opening her eyes just a bit, she saw him sleeping peacefully, a small smile on his face. She smiled warmly at his face and then closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Why are you so tired?" a voice asked, causing the two to open their eyes, jump out of bed and grab a robe.

"A heard screams in the night," a smaller voice said.

"Again?" the other asked.

"Yes."

The door opened, revealing two children, walking into the room. She looked at him and blushed a bit, recalling last night's moments.

"What are you two doing up so early?" the man asked, staring at his children.

"I couldn't sleep," the younger one replied. "I heard something in the night again." The man let out a small sigh and a grin as he picked up the child.

"Better take you to bed then, Haibuki," he said as he walked closer to the door to the room. "Sakura, can you make breakfast?"

The women let out a nod and a smile.

"As soon as I get dressed," she replied. She looked at the oldest son, Takumi letting out a small smile. "Care to help, Takumi?"

"Sure, mom," Takumi replied, his green eyes blinking. The two walked out of the room, making a turn to the left as her husband made a turn right. Sakura took one last look at her husband and smiled as he smiled at Haibuki, throwing him up in the air a bit and then catching him.

_That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...

* * *

_

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes, Takumi?"

"What makes you love dad so much?" he asked. Sakura looked at her soon and then smiled as she patted his raven locks. She bent down a bit and kissed his cheek.

"Everything," she whispered. She turned her way towards the kitchen, Takumi following.

* * *

On the other side of the house, he took his son to his bedroom, carrying him like a little child.

"Dad?" Haibuki asked.

"Hn?"

"If mommy would leave, just like that," Haibuki said. "And you would find her, search for till the end, what would you say to her right away."

Without hesitation the man answered.

"_With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open_."

He led his son to the bedroom and put him back into bed, tucking him in.

"Rest a bit, okay?"

"Ok," Haibuki said and closed his eyes, already falling asleep. The man smiled and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind himself.

* * *

"You put Haibuki to bed already?" Sakura asked as she made breakfast. Her husband nodded and walked a bit closer to her, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and looked down, concentrating more on the breakfast.

"Are you ready for school, Takumi?" he asked as he stared at his older son. Takumi nodded, a grin on his face.

"I'm gonna be number one dad!" he said. "Just like you!"

"Alright boys," Sakura said as she came into the room, plates of food in her hand. She went back into the kitchen for a second and got out other plates and cups of juice. "Eat up."

She sat down on her seat and began to eat her breakfast, smiling at her husband and son.

"Mom?" Takumi asked.

"Yes, honey?"

"When exactly did you guys get home?" he asked, causing the two parents to freeze. "I mean, I waited till late but after a bit I just got too tired."

"Well," Sakura said, trying to think up of a good lie. "I was training with your dad, right sweetie?"

"Yeah," he said, nearly blushing from the memories. "When do you have to be at school Takumi?"

"Well I have to be..." Takumi stared at the clock next to him and soon got up, his hands in a rush. "Sorry, gotta go! Love you mom and dad! Bye!" Takumi said and rushed out of the room, taking his books with him and with a slam, left the house.

_Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open _

"I thought he'd continue," Sakura said as she let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for the cover."

"Hn."

She got up from the table, taking her son's plate and hers with her.

"You finished with your food yet?" she asked. She almost turned around but stopped as she felt a breath on her neck. She then saw an arm with a plate holing it and then putting it into the sink.

"Yes," he said, his voice husky and low. He put his arms on her shoulders, moving his arms up and down.

_With arms wide open _

"Not now," Sakura said, a blush staining her cheeks. "Haibuki might hear. And I think he lost enough sleep already."

"Hn," he said as he hugged her from behind. She smiled and relaxed in his touch.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She smiled again, turning her body to meet him face to face. She cupped his cheeks with her hands and brought her lips to his.

_I'll show you everything..oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open_

"I love you too...Sasuke."

* * *

Ha! Finally I tell the guy's name! But there was clues. Hoped you liked it! I'm gonna right alot more! By for now! 


End file.
